


Not Fear... But Love

by Kirby_Stilinski



Series: Septiplier Recycling Bin ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ [11]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: In Memory Of..., M/M, Orlando Massacre, Sad, Writing is my form of grief and mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[In Memory of the Orlando Mass Shooting on June 11th, 2016]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Fear... But Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write this, okay?  
> It's my own way of dealing with the situation.  
> It's MY way of mourning... so please, if you have something negative to say about fic than keep it to yourself..
> 
> This is in loving loving memory of those who suffered at that shooting.

Mark did not know what was happening.

He was scared.

That's all he felt at the moment.

_Fear_

Not the lust he felt for his boyfriend a couple minutes ago...

Not the fun he endured with his friends at the convention a few hours ago...

Not the bass of the music he danced to most of the night...

None of it.

He felt _fear_ from the gunshots that rang through the building which rang for only a couple seconds.

He was in the bathroom... he was crouching beside the sinks. There were screams and shouting. There were footsteps running outside the door. A group of people crashed into the bathroom and they all took deep breaths/

 

-"W-what's going on out there?" Mark asked, voice quavering.

-"H-he's shooting! J-just shooting at us!" A man with a stereotypical gay voice said, whimpering. Mark saw a boy, probably 19, texting his phone frantically.

-"Who?!" Mark asked. Suddenly he got four text messages.

_J: Mark where r u?!_

_J: Oh god hes walkin here_

_J: BABE WHERE R U!!!!_

_J: OH GOD IM SO SCARED. MARK WHER R U!!!!!_

With trembling hands, Mark's thumbs made their way across the keyboard.

**M: Jack I in bathroom. Hiding w/ other ppl**

_J: DONT COME OUT. PLZ DONT COME OUT_

**M: where r u**

_J: Table. Ours, WHY._

**M: Don't leave. I'm coming**

_J: MARK NO._

_J: MARK?????_

_J: MARK PLZ DONT. BBY NO_

But Mark had already put away his phone. He slowly stood up and grabbed the handle to the bathroom with shaking pace and everyone behind him gasped.

-"What the hell are you doing? You can't go out th--"

-"My boyfriend is in there.. I am going." Mark stated with more confidence that he actually had within him.

-"So  is mine but I'm not going out there" one of them hissed.

-"Great Story. you coming?" Mark asked. He was looking at Mark with a pleading look before walking over and nodding his head. Mark took a deep breath before he opened it and walked outside to see a group of people lined up against the wall. Mark saw tables with people crouching underneath and the music was still playing. Then the man opened fire. Mark was screaming along with everyone else and felt some of the blood splatter onto him. Everyone was frantically screaming and shouting and running. Mark made his way through the crowd in a sudden rush of adrenaline. He heard more gunfire and turned to see the guy behind was shot in the neck and fell to ground lifelessly. Mark ran until he reached their table and only saw Jack hiding under it.

-"Babe? oh god are ye okay?" Jack asked. Mark nodded his head. Suddenly, they heard offices rush in and give wild shots. People kept shouting, crying and running. Mark and Jack stood up and began running for the door when Mark felt two sharp stings in his back. He fell to the ground right beside the door and Jack kneeled down next to him.

The officers shot the shooter down. Mark was lying on the ground and Jack saw two blossoming stains on his tank top. Jack turned him over and saw that the bullets went through and Mark was trying to hold the bleeding with his hand. Jack tore off Mark's flannel, I which Mark gave him to wear, and used it to stop the blood but to no avail.

-"J-jack.. I love you.." he said through a breath.

-"No! Don't ye dare say it like it's goodbye!" Jack shouted with fear. Mark suddenly held Jack's hand with his bloody one.

-"Take care of my subscribers will you?"

-"Mark yer not gonna die! Please! Oh God!" Jack said through shaking sobs.

-"I Love You, Sean" Mark said as he looked into Jack's eyes with all the love he had left.

-" _Beidh mé grá i gcónaí leat_ " Jack said in Irish. 

-"W-what's that mean.." Mark said as his eyelids fluttered. Jack leaned down to kiss him.

-"It means I'll always love y--" Jack began to say before he realized Mark's eyes were closed. "Mark?" Jack asked with a shake. "MARK NO!" Jack shouted as he hugged the dead American's body. Jack shaked with sobs and shouts as he leaned over him before he was pulled away from his lover's bleeding corpse. 

In Mark's last moments.. he didn't feel fear. 

He felt love for the man he was able to cherish and be with and care for. That's what he felt in those last few moments...

_ Love. _

Not fear.. but love...

[In loving memory of those who died and faced the biggest massacre in American History because of being different. For loving the people they _chose_ to love. The LGBT people shouldn't have to suffer for being who they are. We shouldn't be living in fear all the time...we should be feeling and giving _Love_. R.I.P.]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You if you may have enjoyed this fic and may we keep the families and survivors in our prayers and hearts.
> 
> I appreciate anybody who took the time to read this.
> 
> #PrayForOrlando


End file.
